neotendofandomcom-20200214-history
Battle of Bracelets: CHAPTER 17
This is the 12th chapter of "Battle of Bracelets: Melia West" and the 17th of "The Green Angel". CHAPTER 17: The Moment of the Battle. The Icon of Hope. Story : Narrator: In the last chapter of Battle of Bracelets. Bruno, Elena, Rachel and Aingeru visited the Aurora Mines together with a false guide that was actually Inferna. Elena and Inferna fought after discovering a secret in the mines. Inferna threw a lot of rocks over Elena, after beating the Golden Bracelet, but Aingeru saved her and was hit by the rocks. Meanwhile, Ainhoa, Pablo and Xavier got their third Icon. : [ Elena is talking to Ainhoa with the phone.] : Ainhoa: 'So, Aingeru is ok again. : '''Elena: '''Yes, he feels a bit tired and has a big headache. But right now, he isn't bad. : '''Ainhoa: '''I'm glad to know it. Also... We got the Mystic Icon! : '''Elena: '''OH! GREAT! Well... I will phone you tomorrow. Now, we are going to the Quest Palace. : '''Ainhoa: '''Okay. Good luck! : '''Elena: '''Thanks. : ''was preparing his bag to leave the hospital. He felt better and his face was showing more happiness than before. Elena, Rachel and Bruno were waiting for him out of the room. : 'Rachel: '''Are you ready? : '''Aingeru: '''Wait a second! ''(He ''puts his phone into the bag and close it. After that, he leaves the room) ''Now we can go to the palace. : Bruno: 'Alright then. I warn you. The Quest Bracelet of this city is hard to beat. The cryogenical powers that she has can be a problem in your battle. : '''Aingeru: '''Have you already fought her? : '''Bruno: '''Of course. I did it two days ago. : '''Aingeru: '''Ok, so, who fights... wait. Bruno, what's her name? : '''Bruno: '''I don't remember it well, I think it was called... Auri! Yeah, Auri. : '''Aingeru: '''Alright. Elena, who fights Auri first? : '''Elena: '''If you want, I will let you fight her first. I will learn her way to fight you. : '''Aingeru: '''You won't learn much from a loser... : '''Rachel: '''Heheh... Too arrogant. Don't you think so...? : ''and Elena affirm it. : 'Aingeru: '''Hey!!! I'm not arrogant. : '''Bruno: '''Yes, you are. : '''Aingeru: '''No, I'm not! : '''Bruno: '''YES, YOU ARE!!! : '''Elena: '''Stop! Now, let's go to the palace. : ''[They leave the hospital and go to the palace. The palace was next to the South Gate of the city. Aingeru and Elena were a bit nervous. The palace was something classical. It had a big garden in the entrance and a limousine in front of the main door. A girl was waiting for someone in the door. When they arrived to the door, the girl smiled.] : 'The girl: '''Are you going to challenge the Bracelet of this palace? : '''Aingeru: '''Yes! We want to win our fourth icon. : '''The girl: '''Then, welcome to Aurora Palace. I'm Auri, your challenger. Wait. You're Bruno, right? Do you want to fight me again? : '''Bruno: '''Oh, no! I just accompany them. : '''Auri: '''So... who's the first fighter? : '''Aingeru: '''ME!!! : '''Auri: '''Then, come with me. : ''and his friends arrive to the main room. The room was ready for the combat. : 'Auri: '''Let's begin the battle then. : '''Aingeru: '''ALRIGHT! : ''battle starts. '''AINGERU (Lv. 14) Vs. AURI (Lv. 15) : Health Point Charger Activated : (750) Aingeru: 'I'm not ready to lose. I want to win this fight! : '(800) Auri: 'I like your spirit. But you will need more than that to win it. First of all... (she uses ''Cryo Ray) don't have your wings frozen. : '(600) Aingeru: '''I had a bad start. It's not a big problem. Take a flame!!! (he throws ''Flame over her.) : 'Bruno: '''That's a good idea. : '''Rachel: '''Eh...? : '''Bruno: '''Look, Auri is good with ice. So she is vulnerable to fire. : '(600) 'Aingeru: '''I said before, I want to win this fight. So get ready for more attacks. : '(550) Auri: Good... good... But you need something else than fire... (Frozen World. ''All the stadium gets frozen by the main ability of Auri) : '(550) Aingeru: 'What's that?!? : '(650) Auri: 'This ability is a bit dangerous for Wind Bracelet. And your wings... betrays you. : '(550) Aingeru: 'I need to try my new attack. I think that cosmic energy isn't as bad as wind here. Take this supernova!!! (Aingeru uses ''Supernova, a big plasma explosion throws Auri to the wall.) : '(150) Auri: '''W-what was that! : '(500) Aingeru: 'Why am I losing Health Points? : '(150) Auri: 'Remember. Your wings... Now, get that, this is the winter explosion! (The ''Winter Explosion freezes Aingeru) : '(50) Aingeru: '... (He's in an ice block) : '(150) Auri: '''Now, I will deliver you the coup de grace. (Auri throws an Ice Ray'', but Aingeru start to react. Aingeru breaks the ice block and attacks Auri with Meteor Kick) : '(0) Auri: '''W-what...? : '(0) Aingeru: '''Heh... you wouldn't hope it. Right? : '''KO! Auri is beated but Aingeru lost his Health Points. According to the result. Aingeru was the last person who attacked. Aingeru is the winner and gets two levels up! : 'Auri: '''Well, you were right... You wanted to win, and you won. Congratulations! : '''Aingeru: '''Oh, thanks! : '''Auri: '''Now, I have to give you the icon. Take it! : ''gives the Aurora Icon to Aingeru. : 'Auri: '''Who else wants to fight me? : '''Elena: '''Me! I don't want to lose my opportunity. : '''Rachel: '''Good luck, Elena. : '''Auri: '''Same, you will need it. : '''Narrator: '''After this fight, Elena won her fourth Icon too due to a tie. Now the Golden Bracelets are going to to the next city, Crystalia City... Characters *Aingeru *Elena *Rachel *Bruno *Ainhoa *Auri (debut) *Inferna (only commented) *Pablo (only commented) *Xavier (only commented) Used Attacks *Cryo Ray (Auri) *Flame (Aingeru) *Supernova (Aingeru) *Winter Explosion (Auri) *Ice Ray (Auri) *Meteor Kick (Aingeru) Used Abilities *Frozen World '''SPECIAL '(Auri) The road of the Gorge. Rocks are the danger > Category:Fan Fiction Category:Chapters Category:Fan-Fic Chapters Category:Alange's Series Category:Alange's Things Category:Written by Alange Category:Battle of Bracelets Category:Battle of Bracelets: the Green Angel Category:Battle of Bracelets: Melia West